


Office Hours

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (The Mild dubcon is only in the first chapter), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BDSM, College, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Link had always wanted to be closer to Rhett, and it seems he's finally been given a chance. However, there's a catch.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Male Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 46
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Link needed to add one more class to make sure he met the status of a full time student - not only would that fulfill his scholarship requirements, but he’d still be on track to graduate on time. He’d been on the phone with his buddy, Tim, who was also looking for another course to fill up his schedule.

“I see a few spots left in Digital Design! You still have your 3pm hour open on Tuesdays and Thursdays, right?” Tim asked excitedly. After a beat, he added, “...but, dang it, it’s being taught by Professor Stone.”

“He’s the one that’s visiting for the year, right?” Link was confused by Tim’s hesitancy. “What’ve you heard about him?”

“I don’t know, he just rubs me the wrong way. He seems sleezy and cocky.”

“Really?”

There hadn’t been too many times Link had seen Prof. Stone on campus. Truthfully, the only moments he could recall were ones when he was talking with that cute tall boy. _Oh, that cute tall boy_. Link knew his name, of course he did. _Rhett._ But he knew he’d never get the chance to be close to him.

“We should really be taking it,” Tim was clearly trying to convince himself to sign up.

_Maybe he’ll be in the class, too_. His stomach flipped just at the thought.

“Okay.”

A few days later the term had started. Of course, when it turned out Rhett was in the same class, Link didn’t know how to handle it. He should have anticipated and looked his best, but he wore something totally unassuming. Not like it mattered, Rhett hadn’t even noticed him, hadn’t looked his way not even once.

Link vaguely heard Prof. Stone dismissing the class early and next to him, Tim was complaining.

“The way he talks makes my skin crawl.”

From the front of the classroom, Stone kept talking, “I’ll be here for a little bit if anyone has questions or you just want to keep working on your assignments.” Link noticed how everyone else seemed to really like him, there were even some young women from the class who ran right up to him asking about his plans for dinner.

_Isn’t that inappropriate? Hanging out with your students after hours?_

Unable to stop himself, Link watched Rhett stare at Stone - was there a blush, or was that normal for him? _Gosh, he’s good looking._

“Link - wanna head off campus for dinner?”

“Uhh yeah,” he snapped out of his daydream, “let me save this on my thumb drive first.” He clicked a few times to save his current project, but Tim couldn’t stop distracting him.

“Hey, are you sure you don’t want to go to the mixer on Friday? I’ve heard that the dance department is planning to attend… which means flexible ladies!” Tim wiggled his eyebrows.

Rhett stood up - Link really couldn’t keep his eyes off him - and started chatting to his neighbors.

_“Rhett - you headed home?”_ Link overheard.

“Tim,” annoyed to have said this for the hundredth time in the past three days, “I’ve already told you. I’m not interested. I don’t want to go.”

_“Not yet, I’ve got to stop by the admin office first, take care of some things.”_

“Well, Kevin arranged it… so you know we can’t tell him no.”

“That asshole? No thanks.” Link was still distracted by Rhett, especially how his face lit up when he laughed.

After Tim realized Link wasn’t paying him adequate attention, he followed Link’s line of sight to who he’d been staring at all class. “Do you still like that person you had a crush on last year?”

“What?! No!” Link jumped up and started packing up, accidentally pushing Tim back in the process.

“Watch out, man, I was just asking.” Tim held his hands up in defense.

Link looked over to Rhett one last time, Stone was standing close. Rhett was smiling. Link was instantly jealous.

“Ugh. Come on, let’s go get some food.” Link bolted for the door with Tim running after him.

In his haste, Link failed to notice two things. One, he left his thumb drive in the computer. Two, Prof. Stone had noticed Rhett’s quick exit with a curious look.

* * *

Link and Tim were halfway through their meal, they’d decided to get some hot wings and beer. Their favorite joint had a tuesday special - a free pitcher of beer for every purchase of bottomless wings. They’d been talking about their courses so far, it was still early in their first week of classes as seniors. Since they shared majors, most of their schedule was identical.

“I’ve got a full 20 credits this term, but I think it’ll make Spring smooth sail-”

“Link, shut up. I’ve gotta ask you a question,” Tim was on his third glass of beer, and Link knew this meant Truth-Seeking-Tim. “Is your crush Rhett?”

Eyes wide open, face instantly red, Link froze. He looked around, hoping no one heard, and gulped.

Under his breath, “Am I that obvious?”

“Well, you can’t seem to take your eyes off the guy,” Tim leaned forward, holding his chin between his hands, ready to learn all about Link’s feelings for this guy. “Sooooo, when did it start? Tell me everything!”

“Oh, gosh, what do you mean?” Link couldn't stop his smile from growing at the thought of Rhett.

“I mean, I doubt you’ve told him how you feel. I don’t think I’ve even seen you two talk. Wait. Is Rhett the person you’ve liked since last fall?” Tim kept going on, mostly verbalizing his stream of consciousness. This was normal when he was three drinks in.

Link looked at his phone, it was already 8:30pm. _Shit. I have to upload that assignment for Prof. Stone’s class by midnight_. Making sure he had what he needed, he pulled the contents of his pockets out: wallet, keys, earbuds, but no thumb drive. _I must have left it in the computer when saving after class._

“Hey, Tim, I’m sorry, but I’ve gotta get going.” Tim pouted and gave Link some major puppy eyes, Link felt bad for leaving his buddy. “Look, man, tonight’ll be on me. Have fun, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before leaving the restaurant, he paid for what they owed. His guilt melted away as soon as he saw Tim very quickly making new friends at the bar. He shook his head and chuckled as he pushed the door open and walked outside.

Thankfully, the restaurant was only a few blocks from campus. He could make a pit stop in the classroom before heading back to his apartment to finish the assignment due at midnight. A quick check to his phone said he had 20 minutes before the building closed.

He really hoped no one had picked it up, there were other documents he had yet to back up that he’d need for his senior project. Digital Design was the last class held in that room that Tuesday, so the thumb drive should be there. The hall lights had been turned off, but the doors were still open. He was hopeful the classroom, too, hadn’t been locked.

After approaching the door with his fingers wrapped around the handle, Link heard something coming from inside the room. The lights were on, so there must be someone in there. It was muffled enough that he couldn’t quite make it out. Curiosity got the better of him and he quietly pushed the door open and was met with moans of pleasure.

“Nnnngh! Ahhh!” A blissed out voice filled the room. “Wait, please!”

Link couldn’t help himself and peeked in, he really needed that thumb drive - or at least that was the excuse he told himself.

“Unnnhprofessor...” the voice continued.

_Professor?!_

He scanned the room and quickly found the source of the erotic sounds.

Rhett - _Rhett! -_ was sitting on a desk - _the desk I sat at today?_ \- naked, blindfolded, and handcuffed. He also noted a leather and metal cock ring. _Fuck!_

“Professor can - can you at least take it offuuuuuh?”

Link was somehow able to rip his eyes away to see Professor Stone standing cool, calm, and collected, twirling a set of small keys. He seemed totally unphased by the man literally falling apart in front of him. Link had been spying in the room for less than 30 seconds and was already sweating.

“Pleeease? I-I’m sorry,” Rhett was delirious. Was he okay? Did Link need to intervene?

“What are you sorry for?” Stone crossed his arms.

“AaaahssshhhI’m sorry…”

“You know I need more than that. Tell me what you did wrong.”

Link couldn’t help but take in everything in front of him. Rhett was on edge and begging with all he had. His face was flushed and his body covered in a sheen of sweat, his face was dripping with tears and drool, and his muscles twitched and clenched with every exhale.

“I’m sorry for everything.”

Stone unfolded his arms and placed his hand on the desk to lean in towards Rhett.

“I wanna come...please!”

How many times had he wanted to hear Rhett mutter those exact words? More than he was proud of, to be honest. The small gasp that escaped Link’s mouth was enough to grab the professor’s attention. His hand flew to cover his mouth, but it was too late. He’d been spotted.

He took a few steps back, but it was too late, Stone was already at the door.

Somehow completely void of guilt or anger at being caught, Stone had a spark in his eye and a finger to his lips.

“Shh,” Stone whispered, “Come on in.”

Link was in shock. His fists were stuck by his side. His feet couldn’t move, not backwards anyway.

“Pr-professor?” Link heard from inside the room, “Are you still there?”

Professor Stone gave him a hard look one last time before he pivoted and walked back into the classroom, but left the door open as an invitation.

_He must be out of his mind._

Link closed the door from inside the classroom.

_But so am I_.

One look and his mouth went dry, Rhett was even more beautiful like this. Bound and wanton. His moans were neverending. His cock was wet with precome and he was unbelievably hard. Link did his best to keep his eyes averted, he clearly interrupted something.

“Professor? I’m scared...nnngh!” Rhett was still trying to get some reassurance.

During a moment of clarity, Link realized this was definitely against the University’s code of ethics. Relationships between students and professors were absolutely frowned upon, if not outright forbidden.

Link watched Stone smirk at Rhett’s helplessness, clearly pleased with his begging.

_Fucking pervert._ He just needed to grab his thumb drive and get out. His eyes flitted to the computer on the floor, but there was nothing in the USB port. Now he was panicking on several levels.

Stone made eye contact with Link as he walked over to the whimpering mess sitting in front of the very same computer Link had used that day. Wrapping a hand around the back of Rhett’s head, Stone pulled him into a searing hot kiss. Rhett’s relief was very apparent, he whined into Stone’s mouth and tried to get even closer to him.

Link was mesmerized. Who’d have thought that such a tall and seemingly dominant guy could be broken down into what he saw before him. If Rhett could have, he would have let Stone eat him whole.

“Rhett,” Stone addressed him after breaking their kiss with a bite to his lower lip, “are you having a hard time?” His hand slid to cup Rhett’s face, a tender thumb caressed his cheek. Rhett leaned into it, craving the comfort.

“Nnno, I’m okay,” Rhett panted out. Gently tapping his face, the professor placed both hands onto the desk and caged Rhett in. The movement caused something to move and it caught Link’s attention.

_My thumb drive!_ Stone looked over again at Link. _Did he know I’d come back for it? Was this a set up?_

Before Link could give that a second thought, Stone picked it up and motioned for him to come closer. Link’s heart was beating harder than he’d ever felt before. His eyes went back and forth between Stone and Rhett.

He briefly remembered what Rhett had looked like when he first saw him last Fall - sweet and innocent, couldn’t stop smiling. A completely different from the Rhett currently before him.

His feet moved him forward before he could even register - it must be because he’s drunk. That’s believable, right?

“I’ll untie you soon, you’re almost there, hang a little longer,” Stone cooed. He leaned back in and told Rhett to open his legs, and he obeyed without any hesitation. “Good boy, now just take a deep breath and relax.”

Link’s mouth was on the floor as he watched Stone press a small vibrator inside of Rhett.

“Aaaannnnhhh,” Rhett sounded like he was enjoying the intrusion, happy for the physical attention, and leaned back against the monitor behind him. Stone watched with that sly grin on his face. “Professor?”

Stone offered the wire-connected remote to Link.

Link accepted with trembling fingers. In the back of his brain, he knew this was wrong. _Did Rhett consent to this?_

“Rhett, I found a little helper who is gonna help you finish. We talked about this earlier, are you still okay with it?” It was as if Stone could read Link’s mind. Rhett nodded, but that wasn’t good enough for him. “I need you to use your words.”

“Y-y-yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Link turned the dial up before Rhett could finish the word. “I think I’m gonna come! Please let me come!”

With every plea, Link turned the intensity of the vibrator up. He was relishing making Rhett cry and moan and beg for release.

“Okay, since you’re asking so nicely, I’ll untie you now.” Stone pressed that small key ring into Link’s hand, and encouraged him to unlock the cock ring. “Finish him off.”

Link took a step closer, another put him between Rhett’s legs. Only touching Rhett’s cock to hold it steady, he used the key to unlock the device solely responsible for keeping him from coming. As soon as he was released, Rhett shot his load without warning. Link narrowly avoided getting hit as he stood up, unbelieving of what he just witnessed. He’d remember this forever.

Stone pulled a stop watch from his pocket and pressed the button to stop his timer. “You lasted longer this time. What did I tell you? Practice makes perfect. Good job, Rhett.”

He invaded Rhett’s space again, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and untied his blindfold. Link felt his stomach drop, he knew his identity was about to be revealed.

Stone offered him his thumb drive.

“Good job, Link.” Rhett’s eyes widened as they registered Stone’s words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of of your kudos and comments! They mean the world to me!

It was the following Thursday afternoon. Link had been dreading this moment for the past 48 hours. He’d walked across campus, even contemplated skipping this final class of the day, but he’d already made it to the door of the classroom. After a deep breath, Link took the final steps and crossed the threshold.

Scanning the room, he found an empty desk in the back corner. _Perfect_. Link could hide and do his work and escape as soon as Professor Stone dismissed the class. Unfortunately, Tim had other plans.

“Hey! Link! I saved us our seats from Tuesday!” He waved Link down, with a smirk on his face. It was only when he set his backpack down that he saw Rhett seated across from them. This was all Tim’s doing. _Shit._ Link tried to ignore the grin Tim was sporting, clearly trying to do right by his buddy, but having no idea what had already transpired between Link and Rhett (and Stone).

Somehow, he was able to focus and keep his head down for the duration of the class. Stone was assigning their next project, outlining the requirements while passing out a rubrik. Piles of packets were being passed down each row, but Rhett couldn’t keep his eyes off Stone and Link couldn’t keep his eyes off Rhett. Tim must have noticed the latter, because he had to elbow Link in the ribs to get his attention.

“If you have any questions, all answers should be in this packet,” The professor announced to the class.

Link watched Rhett study the papers in front of him, and was falling deeper for this man. Rhett must have felt his eyes, because he looked up and caught Link staring.

“Please make sure you upload it by Monday by midnight,” Stone continued.

Rhett’s face burned a bright red as his eyebrows stitched together. He looked upset and hurt. Link broke their eye contact and dropped his head, thinking about how the simultaneously best and worst night of his life had ended.

_“Good job, Link.”_

_Rhett’s eyes popped open and immediately found Link’s._

_“What, what’s he doing here?” He scrambled to get his shirt that had been discarded closeby and covered himself up, trying to regain some modesty. His honeset, beautiful green eyes bored into Links. “When did you get here?”_

_Link’s face blushed in embarrassment as he watched Rhett fold into himself and reach for Stone. Rhett was flustered - or was that shame? Stone was more than ready to comfort his lover and welcomed Rhett into his arms._

_Rhett looked so small, which was mind-boggling considering his more than six and a half foot frame. All Link wanted to do was be in Stone’s position, to be the one who Link ran to for comfort._

_“Professor?” Rhett’s voice was submissive, and Link could see he was on the verge of tears. “Did you tell him to come? What if he tells someone?”_

_Stone wrapped his arms around Rhett, kissed the top of his head, and reassured him. “Don’t worry.”_

_Link couldn’t handle it, so he turned around and walked towards the door._

_“Rhett, relax. Take some deep breaths, there you go.” Link snuck one more peek over his shoulder, and his eyes caught Stone’s. “I’ll explain it to you later.”_

_Pulling the door shut behind him, Link collapsed against it when his legs gave out. His hands went straight to his hair and he pulled hard. “What just happened? What am I doing here?”_

“Whoa, dude! You okay?” Tim reached over and pulled the now crumpled up project packet from Link’s stiff hands. Link flexed his fingers and looked again over at Rhett, who was very much avoiding him. _Shit. I’ve ruined my chances_.

From the front of the classroom, Professor Stone watched their awkward interaction. He imagined they were both remembering their previous encounter, how they both enjoyed it and it was all because of him. He couldn’t wait for more. Clearing his throat, he dismissed the class.

“Since we’re all still adjusting to new classes and schedules, I’ll let you all go a few minutes early. See you next week!”

Link was only able to focus on putting his things back in his bag, his hands were still shaking. Thankfully, Tim was distracting him enough and he could feel the tension leaving his body.

“Hey, Link! You wanna stay in for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, sure! Are we gonna DoorDash it? Or are you finally gonna clean the dishes?”

Tim flipped him off and they both laughed.

“Um, actually my mom had a whole lotta leftovers from that party that got cancelled - remember my dad caught the flu? - so, she’s gonna drop them off in, like half an hour.”

“Gosh, we’re gonna have a week of free food?” Link smiled genuinely for the first time in days.

“Haha! That’s right, buddy! Hopefully you like Chicken Kiev and bacon wrapped dates!” Tim slapped Link’s shoulder and they laughed together. Link started following Tim out the door, when Stone called for him.

“Link,” Stone sounded as if nothing was out of the ordinary and it made him freeze in place, “can I talk to you for a moment?”

Tim offered to wait for Link, but Link told him to head back to their apartment. “Okay! I’ll pick up a six pack on my way home.”

With that, Link walked to the front of the classroom. Stone finished up a conversation with another student and turned to Link.

“Would you mind if we spoke in my office?” Stone seemed totally unaffected.

“Ye-yeah, sure,” Link’s nervousness put a smile on Stone’s face.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” Stone placed a hand on Link’s shoulder and led the way.

It was an awkward and silent walk to Prof. Stone’s office. Link maintained his distance and took deep breaths, his heart rate was spiking he was so nervous. Stone held the door open for Link to walk through, totally unbothered.

Link looked around the office while Stone found his chair - lots of light, a few plants that seemed well taken care of, and some beautiful photographs on the wall. _Are these his or decorative items left for whichever visiting professor was on campus that year?_

“Have a seat, make yourself comfortable,” Link was annoyed at how comfortable Stone appeared, “Would you like an espresso?” He pointed to a little machine on his windowsill with a small stack of little cups beside it.

“Uhh, no, thank you, I’ve gotta get going soon.” Link hoped he sounded more confident than he felt, but based on Stone’s smirk he didn’t. “What did you want to talk about?”

“What’s the rush?” He turned around, placed a cup under the drip, and pressed a button to start brewing his own cup. “I’m sure you’ve realized, but Rhett and I have a very special relationship.”

He swiveled back towards Link with a curious look on his face. _Whatever he’s going to suggest, I should turn him down_. An awful thought popped into his head. _But, what then would happen between Rhett and me? I’ve lost any ch-_

Link’s train of thought was broken when Stone stood up and walked over to him, standing very close. He’d never noticed Stone’s build before: they were about the same height, but Stone was broad, and, boy oh boy, was he intimidating. Especially when he grabbed Link’s chin and made unwavering eye contact.

“If you want things to go back to the way they were before, that’s fine by me, but you know that this will give you a way to be in contact with Rhett. Isn’t that what you really want?”

* * *

_Am I really here? Am I really doing this?_ Link pulled his hoodie even further down his forehead as he turned the corner. A bright neon “HOTEL” sign caused him to stop in his tracks and his fight or flight response kicked in. Right as he almost turned around, Link remembered Rhett tied up sitting on that desk, the look on his face when he came, and went with this sudden burst of boldness. He checked his phone one last time for the room number Stone had sent to him.

A quick elevator ride and a walk down a long haul brought him to their door. _C’mon Neal, you can do this_.

_This is the only way I can be with Rhett._ _This is the only way I can prove to him I can take care of him, too_.

He knocked on the door and waited. After a few silent seconds, he heard footsteps coming and the door opening.

Stone was wearing a white bathrobe, his hair wet - must have just stepped out of the shower - and he greeted Link with a warm smile. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He pulled back the door all the way to let Link in.

The room - no suite - was huge. Link was impressed, he was expecting something a bit more casual. However, there was something missing, someone missing. _Where is Rhett? Is he not here yet?_

“You seem on edge, relax, take a load off,” Stone gestured towards the large couch a few feet away from Link. He opened a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses, handed one to his guest, and sat in the chair adjacent to him. Link stared at the drink in his hand, nodding almost imperceptibly in thanks. _Why is this guy so hard to read?_

“Good grief, if someone looked at you right now, they’d think I dragged you here.” Totally at ease, Stone leaned back and crossed his legs. “Since you chose to come all the way here tonight, I’ll let you in on a little secret. Rhett and I… we’re what you’d call play partners.”

That got Link’s attention, his head snapped up. “Play partners?” _Is it just sex for them? They aren’t dating?_

“And I would like you to join us,” Stone was smiling and talking as if they were discussing what they had for dinner last night, “especially since you enjoyed your involvement last time.” He took a sip of wine while maintaining eye contact.

Link’s face turned red and he couldn’t not notice how he was already getting hard at thoughts of what his involvement could look like.

“Plus, I’ve got some new toys to try out!”

“What?!” Link made a feeble attempt at coming back to his senses, “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, Mr. Neal, come on. It’s about time you’re honest with me.” He set the wine glass down. “You don’t think I’ve noticed? You’re not subtle when you stare at Rhett, not these past few weeks. Hell, I’ve seen your glances all year.” Link almost spit his sip of wine out. Stone laughed. “I take notice of those who want to play with my things.”

Stone studied Link’s body language, he paid particular attention to the bulge in his pants. “I’ll take that” - Stone nodded to Link’s crotch - “as a ‘Yes’.”

Standing up, Stone continued. “Actually, you might do better with a hands-on approach.” He picked up a box Link hadn’t noticed and set it on the coffee table. Inside were an assortment toys - collars, paddles, floggers, plugs, etc. “But there are a few things you need to know.”

Link was excited and scared, but he was still there and hadn’t left yet. _Does Rhett really like this stuff?_

“You know what a safe word is, right?”

Images flashed through Link’s mind once everything clicked: Rhett naked on all fours worshiping Stone’s shoes; Rhett naked, handcuffed, and collared with Stone pulling him by leash; Rhett, naked, collared, and Stone using that leash for leverage as Stone fucked into him from behind.

Jealousy flared in Link’s gut.

Seeing how overwhelmed Link suddenly appeared, Stone became serious for the first time that night.

“If you don’t pay attention to what I’m saying, Rhett could get seriously hurt.” Stone pulled a brown leather collar out from the box.

Link couldn’t handle it anymore, “When did it start? How long has this been going on?” His fists were squeezing so hard, his nails left imprints on his palm.

“Oh, is that what’s got you worked up?” The professor’s demeanor softened, his tone almost patronizing, but he didn’t answer Link’s question. “If you’ve got questions, you can at least pretend to hear what I’m saying.” He grabbed the matching leash and attached it to the collar. “If you play along nicely, maybe I’ll answer them.”

Link watched Stone walk towards what must have been the bedroom.

“For right now, I’ll let you learn first hand.” He turned around and took a look at Link who was now standing only a few feet behind him, but there was still a scowl on his face. Bringing a hand up to Link’s face, Stone patted his cheek. “Hey, lighten up, you’ll scare Rhett.”

As Stone’s hand turned the handle, it became immediately clear that Rhett had been here the whole time.

“Be gentle with him. This is his first real time with someone other than me.”

The door was pushed open and all of the air left left Link’s body and his body flushed all over.

Rhett, struggling to remain quiet, was kneeling on top of the white cotton sheets of a king sized bed. He was practically naked, except for a black leather harness with metal rings. The bands that crossed his chest were pressed just beneath his nipples, making them stand up more prominently. Link needed to know what they tasted like. His gaze traveled down Rhett’s body, and spotted that the harness had a hole for Rhett’s hard and wet cock.

Beneath Rhett’s body was that same wired remote Link held during their last encounter. The room was silent enough to hear the soft buzzing of the vibrator.

“Nnnngh…” Rhett broke the silence as soon as Link walked into the bedroom.

That moan brought Link’s attention to Rhett’s face - absolutely wrecked - and the red gag ball that was strapped around his head. _Who knew short hair could look disheveled like that_. Link held back the urge to go up to Rhett and wipe the tears off his face.

More than that, he wanted to destroy Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Thank you for reading ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stone whispered words that would echo in Link’s head for the rest of the evening._
> 
> _“Remember, this is your only opportunity to get closer to Rhett.”_
> 
> _With a pat to Link’s shoulder, he gently shoved Link towards the bed._

“Be gentle with him. This is his first real time with someone other than me.”

Stone walked over to the bed, tilted Rhett’s face up and kissed his cheek. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Rhett tried to nuzzle into Stone’s hand. It felt like Link was intruding on an intimate moment between lovers, especially since Rhett was still moaning and whimpering. Then a thought popped into his head: _How long has Rhett been here…? I didn’t hear a thing before._

Forcing his eyes back to the men on the bed, Link gasped when he noticed Rhett already staring at him. There was an expression on his face that Link hadn’t seen before. Was he embarrassed?

“Rhett,” Stone chided, “Who gave you permission to come?” Rhett’s eyes flicked back to Stone and then the bed - he’d been caught.

“It’s only been thirty minutes,” Stone’s fingers grazed Rhett’s oversensitive dick, making him cry out once more. “Did you come once or twice already?” After a beat, he picked up the wired remote for the vibrating anal toy and bumped up the intensity.

Rhett’s body couldn’t handle it, he flopped onto his front and his eyes glazed over.

“You want to be punished, don’t you?” Stone was clearly enjoying the state he’d put Rhett in. “Looks like I’ve been going easy on you.”

Link, frozen in place, couldn’t tear his eyes away from the show in front of him. Rhett, too, couldn’t seem to break eye contact with Link. _He’s staring at me. Is he asking for help?_ Link was struggling to figure out his expression.

Stone must have felt Rhett’s shift in focus, and looked up to see Link staring intently. He cocked his head and a smirk played on his lips. “Link.”

Flinching, embarrassed, Link’s eyes snapped to Stone’s.

“You try it.” Stone presented and time to Link.

Link looked at the object - _is that a pin?_ \- in Stone’s hand. It took him a second, but a memory of porn he’d attempted to watch popped into his mind. His eyes bugged out, and Stone chuckled at his reaction.

“Why are you so surprised? You do realize how kinky this one is, right?” Stone tilted his head towards Rhett.

In theory, yes, Link knew. But in practice? This was a much higher level he wasn’t quite prepared for. In the back of his mind, Link wondered how many of the kinks Rhett partook in was to make Stone happy.

“It’s not hard, I’ll help you.” Stone placed the rod in Link’s hand. He took it without hesitation. “We use the Stoplight System for safe words - you know what that is?” Link nodded. “Good. However, since he can’t talk right now, Rhett will shake his head three times if he wants you to stop. Rhett, show our friend what your safe movement is.”

Link watched Rhett dramatically, but confidently, shake his head three times, but he still felt unsure. “Isn’t he having a hard time already?”

Stone huffed a laugh and threw his arm around Link’s shoulders, “If he didn’t like it, he would’ve shaken his head by now. Don’t you think?” Link looked into Rhett’s eyes, and began to believe Stone. “Plus, like I told you before: I’ll answer all of your questions as long as you play along nicely.”

Stone whispered words that would echo in Link’s head for the rest of the evening.

“Remember, this is your only opportunity to get closer to Rhett.”

With a pat to Link’s shoulder, he gently shoved Link towards the bed.

Link took a deep breath, and felt sweat forming along his hairline. He knew Stone was right. Rhett looked up at Link again, eyes filled with tears. _This is my only chance._

Had either young man remembered that their professor was in the room, they’d see a smug look on his face. Like everything was going according to his plan.

With tender hands, Link took the wrist cuffs off, and guided Rhett onto his back. There were red marks on Rhett’s wrists, and Link couldn’t help but give them a soft rub with his fingers. Stone instructed him to take the sterilized plug and coat it in lubricant.

_It’s now or never_. Link grabbed Rhett’s cock, which jumped at the touch and a groan escaped his mouth. Even though Rhett was come-drunk, his eyes wouldn’t leave Link’s face. Link looked at the plug and questioned to himself if it would even fit.

“Very good, just like that, Link.” Stone was was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room watching intently. It gave Link the courage to insert the tip. “Turn it slowly, yes, and then push it in.”

Link was good at following instructions. At first, he was concerned he’d hurt Rhett considering the sound that forced its way out of his body. But then he looked for any signs of distress, and Rhett’s eyes had rolled back into his head while his back arched off the bed.

“Good job, Link.” Stone leaned back. “What do you think? How does Rhett look now?”

Somehow, Rhett looked at peace. Was this what they called “sub space”? Rhett was harnessed, gagged, and plugged in two ways.

“Does he still look like he’s having a hard time?”

Link was too engrossed in Rhett to notice that Stone had moved close. “Or,” he spoke directly into Link’s ear, “does it make you want to push him even more?”

As surprised by Stone’s words as he was, Link was more stunned by how his gut agreed with him. He wanted to push Rhett’s limits.

“Do whatever you want.” Stone’s arm, once again, slung around Link’s shoulder.

_I can do whatever I want with him?_ Link tried to consolidate the two sides of Rhett he’d seen. This groaning, sexy, drooling mess in front him and the sweet, always smiling tall boy who he’d fallen for. They were all consenting adults, and Rhett showed that he could use safe words and motions.

Link took a moment to figure out what he was going to do next. He wanted to make Rhett come at least twice more by his own doing.

With Rhett on his back, Link picked up the remote to the vibrating toy and cranked it up to its max setting. Crawling between his legs, Link’s hands swept across Rhett’s chest and played with his nipples. Link showed no mercy and made Rhett cry from the stimulation, but he gave in a little and released the ball gag.

“Please, please, please,” Rhett rasped.

“What do you need, Rhett?” Stone asked from across the room.

“Fuck me, please,” Rhett pleaded to Link.

The air was completely sucked out of Link’s lungs. He couldn’t take his clothes off fast enough, but he did take his time removing the toy and harness from Rhett’s body - especially careful of his plugged cock.

“He loves it from behind,” Stone offered with a smirk.

Link wasn’t about to fuck this up.

After grabbing a condom from the bedside table, Link flipped Rhett over again and lifted his hips up. He rolled the rubber on, lined himself up and pressed the tip against Rhett’s hole. As Link opened his mouth to ask for consent again, Rhett pressed back and took all of Link’s cock in one go. They both moaned loud enough that for sure people in neighboring rooms would hear - not that they cared much about that right now.

Because of Rhett’s impatience, there was no easing into things. It was hard and fast and Link was already on the verge of coming, but he wanted this to last as long as possible. He needed Rhett to beg for release.

“Please...take it out now?” Rhett lifted his head from where it was resting on his arms. “Professor?”

“Rhett, you should know better,” Stone stood up, “there’s no use in asking me.” He walked over to the bed and grabbed Rhett’s chin. “Talk to Link. He’s the one fucking you.” He pressed a hard kiss to Rhett’s mouth and stood tall again, very much enjoying the show.

Link reached around to wrap his hand around Rhett’s overly hard cock, causing him to yelp.

“Let me come!” Link jerked Rhett off, knowing nothing would happen until the plug came out. “Link, please!”

Stone couldn’t deny himself anymore and started stroking himself, curious as to what Link would do next.

“Yeah, okay,” Link panted, “I’ll take it out.” He pulled out of Rhett long enough to flip him on his back, and plunged into him again. Lifting Rhett’s cock straight up, he pulled the plug out and tossed it on the bed. Link’s hands found Rhett’s hips and was unforgiving with his pace, and within seconds Rhett came all over his chest. Pulling out, ripping the condom off, Link also came all over Rhett’s torso and chest.

After a minute to catch their breaths, Stone suggested Link go wash up first. Honestly, everything was still foggy while he washed in a perfunctory manner. All Link knew was that he wanted to maintain some kind of relationship with Rhett. What they currently were doing was great, but he hoped for something more. He toweled off and walked back into the bedroom.

“Rhett, I -”

“Why are you here?” Rhett was upset, his arms crossed and eyes piercing. “What did you come here for?” He crossed over to LInk. “I don’t know what you’re aim is, what you’re trying to get at with Professor Stone, but I suggest you move on.”

Speaking of, where was Stone? Link did a quick glance around the room and it appeared to just be the two of them.

“Don’t try getting in between him and me,” Rhett poked at Link’s chest. Link knew he should have been intimidated by Rhett’s height, but all he wanted to do was take care of him. “Just pretend nothing happened. Don’t act weird in class.”

“Is he always like this?” Link thought aloud.

Rhett was confused, “Like what?”

“Stone. Does he always leave you behind and disappear?”

“That’s none of your business,” Rhett spat, clearly Link had hit a nerve, “Get out of here so I can check out. You’re annoying the shit out of me.”

The entire way home Link replayed his evening, especially their interaction right before he left.

_He must really like him._

* * *

Somehow, Link managed to make it to his classes on time the next day. He was exhausted - mentally more than physically. As he walked across campus with Tim, he couldn’t stop thinking about the previous night. So, when he entered the building for his final class of the day and saw Rhett talking with classmates, his heart began to race.

Rhett looked just as tired as Link, which he took a little bit of guilty pride in. Then Kevin walked by.

“Yo! Rhett!” Kevin shouted.

“Hey Kevin, what’s up?” Rhett tried to appear excited. Link wondered if he was just annoyed as he was by their Graphic Design club’s president.

“Long time no see,” he clapped Rhett on the shoulder. “Why do you look so out of it? If you’re this tired now, so early in the term, how are you gonna survive the rest of the year?”

Tim snagged Link’s attention by asking about their dinner plans, “Do you wanna hit the caf? I need to use my meal credits, been ordering too many pizzas and need to save money for beer this weekend.”

“I’m actually gonna head home, I’ve got too much work to do.” The look on Tim’s face said he didn’t buy it. However, Link’s voice caught Kevin’s attention, and while he did have to talk to the asshole, at least he didn’t have to tell Tim the real reason he wanted to be alone. He needed to sort out everything he was feeling regarding Rhett.

“Gentlemen!” Kevin’s voice alone made their skin crawl. “Do either of you have a smoke I can borrow?”

“Nah, I’m trying to quit so I switched to vaping,” Tim replied.

“Um, I don’t smoke.” Link fibbed. He only smoked in secret when he drank or was super nervous or stressed. Needless to say, he’d partaken more than usual during the past couple of weeks.

Kevin scoffed. “Look at this guy, thinks he can lie to me.”

“What are you talking about?” Link tried to not get defensive. One glance at Rhett, clearly uncomfortable, made his stomach flip. He wanted to help him escape, whisk him away from here. Then a gut wrenching thought popped up. _Or is it because_ I’m _here?_

“Don’t play dumb, Neal. You don’t think I know?” Kevin walked up to Link, squaring his shoulders. “You don’t think I know your secret?”

Link couldn’t figure it out - what was he getting at? Did he know about Rhett and Stone? _No, no way! There’s no way he’d find out about that._

“I saw you smoking outside of that hotel on the other side of town.” Link’s eyes widened. “Right before you walked in.”

Rhett’s eyes latched on to Link’s, pleading, worried.

“You know, I think they call it the ‘Lovers’ Hotel’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with my finishing this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! I'm so excited to finally be inspired to start writing again! Shout out to Rudy and Mick for being my cheerleaders!
> 
> This has been adapted from a yaoi/manhua. If you'd like to know what it is, send me a DM. I'm choosing not to post (yet) to avoid any spoilers.
> 
> [Come say hello!](https://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
